Dribble Drabble
by PlotAbsorber
Summary: Just a collection of GoM (maybe some other characters) oneshots. Open for requests. Requests for continuations of my existing oneshots can be accepted. Enjoy! :D


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first ever story, I hope you enjoy it :D**

_Pairings: AominexOC_

_Genre: Humour, Romance_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke_

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki lazily surfed through the television channels, his large frame sprawled on the small couch, the gray remote dwarfed by his large hands. He let out a yawn, before turning to the kitchen, "Oi, Kaeri. Is there anything to eat? I'm hungry."<p>

Not receiving a response, the blue-haired teen got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. He was ready to yell at his girlfriend for ignoring him, when he took in the sight in the kitchen. Said girl had her earphones plugged in, the loud steady beat could be heard, her hips swaying slightly to the music as she stirred something in a bowl.

As Aomine got closer, he saw that it was a bowl full of cookie batter, and that her hands were covered in flour. Swiping some of the white powder off the table, he crept behind her and wiped it on her nose.

A yelp of surprise escaped her lips as she turned around to see the perpetrator after putting down the mixing bowl, only to find a grinning Aomine standing behind her, his long tanned arms winding themselves around her trim apron-clad waist. She whacked him with her free hand, but with a small smile adorning her delicate features.

"Daiki! Don't mess around in the kitchen!" Kaeri chided her immature boyfriend.

Aomine's grin just widened before asking, "So what are you baking today?"

"Chocolate chip cookies, your favourite," Kaeri took off the earphones and placed them aside.

"You got a little something right….there," Spotting a small bit of batter near her lips, Aomine swooped in to peck the corner of her mouth.

"Mm… Delicious," there was a mischievous gleam in his azure orbs, causing Kaeri to roll her eyes at his antics.

He kissed her straight on the mouth this time, adopting an innocent look, "What? You had something there too…"

Shaking her head, Kaeri looked at the basketball player with amusement and put her hands behind his neck, pulling him closer, "Come here, you idiot."

Their lips smashed against each other roughly. Aomine responded quickly, his hand creeping up to her inky locks, the arm around her waist tightening its hold on her. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, following a tune only known to the two lovers. Soon, Aomine's tongue began probing at Kaeri's mouth, begging for entrance, which she gladly gave to him.

His tongue eagerly swept through the warm cavern of her mouth, leaving no spot untouched. Her fingers tangled in his short blue hair, pulling on the soft strands rather painfully. Aomine didn't mind, finding himself much more occupied by the tongue war that was going on as they both fought for dominance.

Kaeri abruptly pulled away from Aomine, turned back to the counter, and began mixing the batter again. Said teen made a noise of surprise at the sudden loss of his contact, but circled his arms around her waist once again and rested his chin on her shoulders.

"I really hate when you do that, you know," Aomine grumbled darkly.

Her shoulders shook as she chuckled, "You shouldn't be greedy, Daiki."

Kaeri turned her head to lightly press a kiss on his lips. It lasted a second before she pulled away, giggling at the childish pout on Aomine's face.

The giggling soon became full-blown laughter.

"It's not funny…" Aomine grumbled.

"Oh it is, Daiki," Kaeri pecked him on the lips once more, laughing hysterically at the frustrated expression on his face.

"Kaeri, I'm serious, stop it!"

Her pink lips met with his, stopping as soon as it started. Aomine sighed against Kaeri's pale neck. His girlfriend loved to tease him…

_But he loved her anyways…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you guys think? Is Aomine too OOC? Is this chapter weird? Let me know what you think in reviews please :D**

**Next one will likely be Kise, but no promises. Requests for the next chapter are also welcome. If you'd like a specific plot, please indicate it. Thanks for reading!**

**Jade**


End file.
